


Uprising

by Mombrine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Character Death, M/M, mechs fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mombrine/pseuds/Mombrine
Summary: This is the tale of the war from start to bitter finish, from Starscream's point of view...





	1. Uprising

Starscream was quiet for a change.

 

It was odd really, seeing a bot like him being so absolutely silent made one wonder what was going on in his processor. He was in restraints, being led down a hallway by a guard. He couldn’t recall the other bot’s designation at the moment, not that it even mattered. He had been sentenced to death. To be offlined.

 

How inglorious of such a high ranking decepticon. He was sure if Soundwave were here, he would agree. Then again, if sound wave were here he probably wouldn’t be in this predicament. He decided, to himself of course, that he wouldn’t be a coward, since this would be his last opportunity to prove himself worthy of being the leader of the Decepticons.

 

He was escorted into a room with a table, and two chairs. One of those chairs was occupied by Optimus Prime, the other empty for him to have a seat. He was led to the table, sitting before the guard left, leaving them in a deafening silence. Optimus cycled his vocalizer before speaking.

 

“I would like to hear at least a testimony from you before your execution, if you’re willing.” He began quietly, watching him for any signs of discomfort. Starscream scoffed half-heartedly.

 

“Why? Because Megatron is dead and you can’t get one from him? He’s been dead for vorns Prime.” He trailed off, his optics looking far off, and slightly sad.

 

“What do you want to hear? That I hate leading the Decepticons? That what I wanted all along wasn’t as fulfilling as I had hoped?” Optimus looked a bit surprised, studying him quietly for a klik.

 

“Why wasn’t it fulfilling?” He asked carefully, watching him tense, his wing hiking up a bit.

 

“Because I was never meant to lead the Decepticons! Because that was what Megatron was always destined for!” He screeched, hating that look the Prime was giving him.

 

“Stop pitying me!” He shouted, his EM field cold and wavering with anxiety and sorrow.

 

“I only pity you for your loss. You miss him.”

 

“I do not! He was awful and horrible to me!” He screamed, trying to look angry.

 

It was horribly hard.

 

Optimus simply looked at him, concerned for him. He was deeply saddened at any death, Autobot and Decepticon alike.

 

“Starscream, would you be willing to tell me how you met him…?” He asked cautiously. Starscream glared at him, annoyed.

 

“Since I’m about to die, I’ll tell you. You will be the only mech to ever know, and I would prefer you kept it that way. I trust you will, because that’s simply how you are.” Optimus gave a nod, more than willing to listen to the seeker.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask about intelligence. The war might be over but they won’t ever stop you know. I know quite a few mechs that will celebrate my death.” He paused briefly, thinking for a moment.

 

“Our cause was blessed… We wanted freedom from the Senate. Freedom from being oppressed and freedom from mechs like Megatron but… The way he spoke was so captivating that we followed him blindly.” Optimus frowned a bit, shocked by this, mostly his choice of words.

 

“We wanted what you wanted, but we wanted it then and there. A smooth transition never would’ve worked. The Senate would’ve kept assassinating mechs until they had their way again, why can’t you bots understand that?” He wondered aloud.

 

“I wanted peace, it’s as simple as that. No violence from either party…” He explained. Starscream laughed, narrowing his optics.

 

“You and your peace. When will _we_ ever have peace, hmm?” He asked, his vocalizer getting a bit staticky.

 

“When will _Megatron_ ever get peace hmm?!” he demanded, slamming his servos onto the table.

 

“All he… _we_ … ever wanted was to be free! To live without restraint, to be limited simply by our forms! I… without him I never would’ve reached the academic heights I did!” He insisted, rather bent out of shape. Optimus ex-vented heavily, not sure what he was supposed to do to console the seeker.

 

“And they will be free. All of them will be. You’ve done your job St-“

 

“I haven’t done any such thing!” He shrieked, anger boiling in him.

 

“My job as a Decepticon, possibly! My job as a conjux?! As a sparkmate?! Hardly!”

 

Optimus went silent.

 

“Do you _know_ what it’s like to watch that happen?! To watch the spark leave them?! To feel like your own spark is being torn from your chassis?!” He stood, wings hiked up as far as possible, lubricant beading at the seams of his optics.

 

“You never will! You do-gooders will never know!” He snapped.

 

“If I regret one thing from being a Decepticon, it was killing that comrade of yours… Cliffjumper. I know how she felt… his conjux…”

 

“Arcee?”

 

“Yes…” The lubricant dripped down his face plates, making him look miserable as he stood there.

 

“I had no idea you were conjux with him….” Optimus began.

 

“No one did.” He scoffed

 

“You think someone like Megatron would let anyone know about something like that? Please.” He muttered upsetly. Optimus hummed, not sure how to proceed.

 

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too painful for you...”

 

“And let such a magnificent story die? You hurt me Prime.” He chided weakly, his fight so obviously gone. In that moment he looked more than worn down. Optimus noticed his finish was scratched, that he hadn’t been repainted in a very long time. He was battered and dented and he looked so exhausted. The Prime wasn’t sure how to continue after that, wondering if Starscream wanted him to continue or add a statement.

 

“You don’t even want to hear it, you simply pity me.” Starscream muttered, chuckling weakly.

 

“When I reach The Well of Allsparks he’ll have my helm for telling you we were conjux.” He shook his helm, the thought of that seeming to comfort him for a moment. He sat back down, leaning back in the chair with a huff.

 

“I thought that interrogations were supposed to be violent, like the one your weapon expert gave me.” He joked, seeming amused by it.

 

“Not always, they shouldn’t be violent at all in my opinion, many mechs would disagree however.”

 

“Of course not…” He grew quiet, seeming to be thinking.

 

“Alright… You remember that he used to be Megatronus. He was a wonderful gladiator, better than the likes of which I’ve ever seen with my own optics.” He began, Optimus nodding affirmative.

 

“I am Vosnian, a prince… And I was very closeted. I had never been much farther than the main city where the palace was, Primus forbid going all the way to Tarn. However, a few… “friends” of mine insisted that we go see a gladiator fight…”

\---

Starscream wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Skywarp dragged him along, more than excited about getting him out of that stuffy old palace.

 

“Where exactly are you taking me again?” Starscream asked suspiciously, less than pleased with this turn of events.

 

“To Tarn! They have the most amazing gladiator fights! You should see their newest fighter Megatronus! He’s incredible!” Skywarp hummed, more than satisfied with himself.

 

“Oh joy, I would enjoy nothing more than watching two mechs pummel each other.” He grumbled.

 

“You have to loosen up somehow!” Skywarp protested.

 

“’Sides, I think you’ll like it!” He huffed, trying to convince him on the way. When they arrived, the arena was packed, fuller than any gathering he had ever seen. It was absolutely incredible. Skywarp pushed past mechs, keeping a hold on Starscream as he moved through the ever growing crowd. They eventually reached the entrance, Skywarp getting them passes and heading inside.

 

Starscream looked around, shocked at the size of the arena, the pit in the center rather large, the ground stained pink from spilled energon.

 

“How vulgar…” He muttered.

 

“How many mechs have offlined here?” He asked, sounding appalled.

 

“Oh Primus, I can’t even guess, most were from Megs though!” Skywarp cheered, more than excited as he led him towards their seats. He followed compliantly, sitting beside the other seeker with a little indignant huff, noticing mechs staring and whispering. He didn’t mind particularly however, he did enjoy being the center of attention.

 

Eventually most of the mechs settled, the walkways bustling a bit, but it was fairly quiet for the most part.

 

That’s when he entered the arena.

 

Gleaming silver plating and blue optics that could see right through to your spark. He was menacing and cold but oh so inviting.

 

“Look there he is!” Skywarp cried, more than excited.

 

“Screamer loo-“ He stopped short when he saw the look o n the other seeker’s face, he wasn’t sure how to place it at first, pausing as a grin spread across his face

“Oh Primus, you like him!” His faceplates started to heat up, flustered.

 

“I do not!”

 

“You totally do! Oh this is great! Oh you’re gonna love this!” Starscream grumbled unhappily, his wings hiked up indignantly.

 

“Welcome! Mechs and Femmes, to Tarn’s most famous gladiator arena!” The announcer began, Starscream having to tear his eyes away from the gladiator.

 

“We have our reigning champion, Megatronus, in the pit today! A new challenger opposes him, Beserker!” A gate opened, an opponent stalking out, shield and club in hand. Megatronus however, only possessed a sword.

 

He must be crazy.

 

The fight began, and the two fought brutally, and horribly. It was vulgar, as Starscream mentioned.

 

Megatronus watched his opponent circle, waiting until the other mech lunged. He danced back, grip still tight on his sword as he took the chance in his adversary’s stumble, jabbing at him with the sword, enjoying the cry he wretched from the other mech, energon spilling from the fresh wound.

 

The whole crowd was cheering, and this excited Megatronus, egged him on. Beserker snarled angrily, lunging again, swinging the club violently, slamming Megatronus in the torso, making him growl in pain. He lunged at the wounded bot, slashing violently, taking off his shield arm easily, the other mech screaming in pain, stumbling backward. He let the mech think he had a chance.

 

Then he skewered him through the spark.

 

The crowd erupted in a roar of cheering and shouting, Starscream dumbfounded at how fast he had finished the fight, like the other mech never stood a chance. Then again he didn’t, but that wasn’t the point now was it? Some mechs were displeased the fight didn’t last longer, Skywarp one of those mechs, but Starscream was simply in awe.

 

The way he raised that sword and smiled, a smile of pure joy, it just… did something to his spark.

 

The next thing he knew, the gladiator was leaving the arena. He was up out of his seat in moments, shoving through the crowd viciously. He had to meet this mech, and demand to know what he was doing to him! Skywarp turned, huffing when he was gone.

 

“Fragging fantastic! Didn’t know I was babysitting now!” He muttered to himself, setting off to find him, figuring he went outside.

 

He had not.

 

Here he was, shoving through mechs and femmes to get to a doorway that led down into the depths of the arena. It was guarded though, and he needed to get in… He looked around, noticing two rather irritated mechs having a rather aggressive discussion. He noticed another watching them, just as angrily. He grinned, stalking up and gently tapping the lone mech.

 

“I’m assuming you lost your bet?” He began, the other mech looking down at him.

 

“Yeah and?”

 

“I heard those two mechs making fun of you for being so cross, I figured I should tell you.” He shrugged simply, turning and walking towards the doors as a brawl erupted in the crowd between the three. The guards went running, allowing him to slip into the door. Angry mechs were so gullible, his talents were simply wasted on bots like that.

 

He smirked to himself as he made his way down into the depths of the arena, on his way to find his prize.


	2. Resistance

Starscream peered around the dark corridor, wondering where he was, and frankly, how to even navigate further into the stadium for that matter. This was suddenly seeming like a bother, but he couldn’t really go back with such a miserable excuse as “I got lost.”, it just simply wouldn’t do at all. So he continued on, thankful that it was at least dimly lit, and he could walk without tripping over himself.

 

He easily found his way to a main junction, signs clearly visible for the gladiators to navigate their way around down here. There were signs pointing to the exits, and to the starting gates labeled A through D. Just below that was one for the weapon storage, followed by the sign direction towards the right of him, leading to the gladiator’s resting spaces. He decided that was where he was going to be, heading in that direction, ignoring the incredulous looks that he was receiving.

 

He finally stepped in front of a certain grey mech, speaking with a mech of similar size, but he was purple and black and he didn’t seem to be much of a talker. His face was scarred from fighting, but he seemed cheerful enough speaking with Megatronus. Starscream reset his vocalizer, rather obnoxiously, making the purple mech look to him, scowling a bit. Starscream entirely ignored him, as Megatronus looked to him, making his spark clench. Primus what had become of him?

 

“I would like to speak with you in private Megatronus.” He stated curtly, earning a strange look from the other mech.

 

“And who are you to be demanding something of me? You’re simply a seeker, and frankly, I could crush you beneath my pede right now if I wished.” Megatronus retorted, obviously less than pleased with this treatment.

 

“I am the Prince of Vos and you shall address me as such!” He squawked, wings hiking up. Megatronus scoffed, rolling his optics.

 

“Prince of Vos hmm? Did you know they had a prince Soundwave?” The purple mech shook his head, shrugging a bit.

 

“I wasn’t aware.” He replied in a cool tone, almost emotionless. It chilled Starscream right to the sparkchamber. He definitely didn’t like this mech beside Megatronus. He gave in reluctantly, asking Soundwave to wait a moment as he went off with the seeker, who watched him distastefully for a moment.

 

“What did you need hmm?” He asked in an annoyed tone, watching him.

 

“I want to know why you’re here instead of doing something that isn’t….. Gladiator fights.” He began, pausing, that sounded all sorts of wrong. “I mean… I’m trying to say…” He paused again, Megatronus keeping quiet to let him finish. “Why are you making my spark feel odd?!” He finally demanded, frustrated and annoyed.

 

“Making your spark do what now?” He asked incredulously, Soundwave watching the two of them with a confused expression that could only measure to being absolutely lost.

 

“Feel odd! You know, clenching and warm and all sorts of…. Other odd feelings!” He protested angrily, staring him down. Megatronus just watched him, a smirk forming on his faceplates. He started to laugh, he just couldn’t help it, making the seeker hike his wings even higher. “What’s so funny?!” He demanded angrily.

 

“You!” He managed, still laughing and smiling and Starscream’s spark clenched all over again, serving to frustrate him all over. “You have a crush on me?” He choked out, Starscream’s faceplates heating up.

 

“I do not!” He protested. Megatronus was loving this. He had been offput by Starscream at first, but now he was rather attracted. He thought he was positively adorable, having a crush on him was the sweetest thing about this little seeker.

 

“If I took you on a date would it make you feel better?” He teased, smiling brightly still. Soundwave glared at him.

 

“We weren’t in the middle of an important conversation or anything here Megatronus!” He complained, crossing his arms. “We have things to do remember?” He reminded, Megatronus waving him off.

 

“Protesting the council can wait!” He assured, Starscream looking up at him. So he was one of those… Decepticons? That’s what the new political party was called wasn’t it? “So where would you like to go hmm? I’ll take you anywhere your little spark desires.”

 

“I…” Starscream began, a bit flustered now. He was never sweet talked, in fact the exact opposite. “I don’t really… know….”

 

“My treat then! I’ll surprise you alright?” He promised, smiling a bit. He sent him a small datapacket, with a comm frequency for him to ping his location to when he was ready to go. “I’ll pick you up in a few joors then?” He offered, Starscream simply nodding gently. Megatronus hummed to himself happily, more than satisfied with this development.

 

Skywarp came running down the corridor, more than displeased that Starscream had run away from him, angering him. He had told Thundercracker he had lost him, and he was absolutely furious, and had threatened to take his helm if he didn’t find him. He had scoured half the city before actually getting the idea that maybe he had wandered off to see Megatronus.

 

“Screamer! Thunder is gonna kill me!” he cried “We gotta get back right now!” He grabbed Starscream by the servo and dragged him off, leaving him dazed and confused. Megatronus watched them go with a little smile, more than happy with this development.

 

\---

 

“I’m sure this is hardly what you meant when you said you wanted to hear about him. Or us rather, isn’t it.” Starscream murmured upsetly, looking down at his bound servos. Optimus shook his head.

 

“Far from it, it’s good to get you to share your feelings, they’re just as valid as anyone else’s.”

 

“That’s a load of slag.” He spat back sadly, growling a bit. “He was a naïve fool as was I and that’s where we faltered. Think of how glorious it would’ve been if we had just replaced the council immediately…” He whispered, exventing heavily.

 

“Glory and chaos aren’t synonyms Starscream.” Optimus reminded softly, watching him still. “We can be done for now if you’d like, we can postpone-“

 

“Postpone my death?” Starscream couldn’t help but cackle. “Oh I’m sure Megatron would’ve _adored_ being around to see this! The little traitor finally meeting his end at the hands of the glorious Optimus Prime!”

 

“Starscream I’m hardly sure-“ but he was on a tangent now, going on about how Megatro would’ve loved to see this moment, to watch him crash and burn as he had, to watch the seeker’s spark to be finally extinguished.

 

“Did he really love you then?”

 

Starscream glared at the Autobot, feeling his energon boiling. Of course Megatron loved him. _Everyone_ loved him! How could he not? His sleek frame, well maintained paint job, his heels, his back struts, Primus be damned, everything about him was gorgeous!

 

“Of course he loved me! How could he not?!”

 

“Starscream I think we should take a break, you think you know exactly what’s going on but far far from it.”

 

“Oh I certainly hope so, I do love surprises.” He snapped angrily as two mechs came in and hauled him up, leading him away to his cell again, where he sat in silence and pondered.

 

_Did he really love me?_


End file.
